


The Most Important Gift

by Medley0021



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medley0021/pseuds/Medley0021
Summary: This story was written for the Lallybroch Library Holiday Prompt Exchange.Prompt from @fickeepingtheshipafloat - Claire and Jamie meet while both trying to buy the it toy of Christmas for friend/family - start as rivals but end up in love.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 40
Kudos: 173





	The Most Important Gift

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was my first time writing any type of fan fiction and sending it out into the world, which is both terrifying and exciting! Thanks to the Lallybroch Library for hosting the Holiday Prompt Exchange and for @fickeepingtheshipafloat for the fun prompt! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Inverness, Scotland  
CLAIRE

“Oh darling, I’m so glad I caught you.”

“Me too. It’s so good to hear your voice again.” Claire Beachamp said to her uncle Lambert over the phone. “What time is it there in Tikal?”

“Oh, it’s late here, but I was hoping to get you before you went into work.”  
Claire glanced at the clock that read 5:38am. She had just gotten out of bed a few minutes earlier, stretched, and was preparing for her shift as a nurse at Raigmore Hospital when she received the call.

  
“You did. I don’t go in until seven this morning.”

While Claire made coffee and toast for herself, she chatted with her uncle about what was going on in her life. Admittedly, outside of her job, nothing new was happening with her so that was a very short conversation.

  
“Enough about me, do tell about your latest adventure.”

  
“Guatemala is amazing, Claire. I think you’d love it here.” Lamb said. He went on for a bit, describing some of the things he’d seen in the lush rainforest that surrounded the ancient Mayan ruin he was exploring.

  
“I don’t want to keep you too long. I know you’ve got important work to get on with.” Lamb said sincerely. “Also, I have a package I’m sending your way shortly.”

  
“Oh, lovely. Thanks, Lamb. I miss you.”

  
“And I miss you as well, my darling. I plan to come back home and visit soon.”  
They finished their conversation, and Claire washed her face and threw on some of her favorite scrubs.

She pondered if she should get a tree for her place, since Christmas was coming up quickly, but wasn’t sure if it was worth the effort since she was the only one who would see it and she was rarely home anyways. Her work kept her busy and she loved it, but every now and then she wished she could come home to more than an empty flat.

Claire smiled as she walked through the hallway of the hospital, taking in the garland that had been hung in the halls. A small Christmas tree with even smaller ornaments had been placed in the nurses station and some of the kids had created paper snowflakes. At least her home away from home was festive.

Later, after a long day on her feet, Claire was looking forward to a break.  
“Auntie Claire!”, a small but sturdy voice called to her. She looked up from her charts to see a boisterous five year old running towards her.

  
“Well, hello! How’s my favorite boy today?” she laughed as he skidded around the nurses station and climbed into her lap.

  
“I’m good,” Jacob said. “We wrote letters to Santa today at school!”

  
“That sounds fun!” Claire said as she looked up to see the boy’s mother, Mary, who was also her co-worker and best friend.

  
“The babysitter JUST called me to tell me she has a horrible headache and wouldn’t be able to watch him today.” Mary explained, with a frustrated sigh. “And I didn’t want to be late for work, so I brought him with me. My mom is coming here to pick him up, but it takes her at least 30 minutes, especially with how she drives.”

  
“Ugh. Sorry for the babysitter trouble, but at least that means I get to see you for a little while!” Claire said as she adjusted the boy on her lap. “So, what did you put on your list?!”

  
“A Robotic Dino-Raur! It has a remote control and you can make it walk and it’s eyes light up and everything!”

  
“Oh. Goodness. That sounds interesting.” Claire stated as she glanced at Mary, who had just put her stuff away and was getting her own patient charts out.

  
“Yes,” Mary said. “It’s all he can talk about.”

  
Claire smiled as she rustled the boys hair and said “Well, maybe you’ll get one if you’re a good boy!”

  
“I am good! I’m the man around the house now that Da is gone. I helped Mam set the table last night!”

  
“That’s right, He did.” Mary agreed quietly. “I don’t know what I’d do without my big helper.” She took a deep breath and blinked away the tears before any could fall.

  
Claire met Mary’s eyes and gave her a tender smile. She cleared her throat and gave the boy an extra squeeze. “Your mam is lucky to have you. Now, I’m about to go on break. Would you like to go get something from the vending machine?”

  
“Oh! Yes! Can I get some Cheetos?” Jacob bounced off her lap excitedly.

An hour later, Jacob had gone home with his grandmother and Claire, Mary and their other co-worker, Geillis found a moment to chat with each other.  
“I can’t believe it’s already December.” Claire said. “I was debating getting a tree, but haven’t decided.”

  
“Oh, Greg already put ours up the day after Thanksgiving. What about you, Mary? I know Christmas will be hard for you this year since it’s your first one without Alex.” Geillis said. The three of them, having worked together for years, were the best of friends.

  
“Part of me doesn’t feel like celebrating at all. I know it’s been eight months, but I still can’t believe he’s gone sometimes.” Mary said with a far away look in her eyes. She shook her head slightly and focused again. “But I know I need to celebrate for Jacob’s sake. I want to make it fun and special for him. He deserves it after everything that’s happened.”

  
“He does. And so do you.” Claire said. “You are doing a wonderful job with him and we will help you anyway we can.”

  
She tried to sympathize, but yet she couldn’t imagine what her friend was going through. She’d been a bridesmaid at Mary and Alex’s wedding and knew they loved each other deeply. They had been married for seven years and then one day, Alex was involved in a tragic car accident, leaving his wife and young son alone. Thankfully, Mary was close with her family and she had a wonderful group of friends who helped her wade through the thick, murky waters of overwhelming grief.

  
“I just wish I could find that silly dinosaur toy he wants so badly. It’s sold out everywhere! Apparently, it’s the must have toy this year and every little boy in Scotland wants one.”

  
“Surely there’s one around somewhere.” Claire said as she gathered her stuff to leave for the day.

  
“Well, I've been on the lookout, but no luck yet. If for some reason, either of you see one while you’re out shopping, grab it for me and I’ll pay you back.”

  
“Aye, of course. Anything for your sweet wee lad.” Geillis said.

  
“I’ll keep my eyes on the lookout for one,” agreed Claire. “See you girls tomorrow. Have a good night!”

-JAMIE-

“Please, one more time, Uncle Jamie?!”

  
“Again? Ye’re wearin’ me out, ye wee rascal.” Jamie Fraser said before he gave his nephew another horsey ride around the spacious yard at their family farm.

  
“Just one more and then you’d better go inside before your Mam tells us we’re both in trouble.”

  
Wee Ian shrieked with excitement and clasped his arms even tighter around his uncle’s neck as he enjoyed another ride. Jamie galloped and neighed like a horse much to his nephew’s delight.

  
“Okay, I cannae horse around any longer!” Jamie laughed and slid the boy carefully down to the ground. The boy reluctantly climbed off, gave Jamie a big hug and turned to go inside, but then stopped and looked back with big brown eyes.

  
“You won’t forget, will you Uncle Jamie?”  
  
Jamie rustled the boys hair and said “No, lad. I promise ye I’ll do my best to find ye that dinosaur for Christmas.”  
Wee Ian smiled his biggest, sweetest smile. “Thanks, Uncle Jamie! I love you!”  
  
Jamie smiled as he watched the boy run towards the house. Wee Ian had an older brother and a younger sister and while Jamie dearly loved his other nephew and niece, he found he had an extra soft spot for his sister’s middle child. 

Ian Sr. came to stand by his brother in law.

“Don’t go spoiling the lad too much while we’re gone now.” he said to Jamie.  
  
“Aye, no promises.”

“Ye sure you’ll be alright watching him? Three days is verra different than three hours.”

  
“Oh, we’ll get along fine. Better him with me than with you.”

  
Ian, along with Jamie’s sister Jenny, would be taking a trip to a large and popular art and crafts show to sell Jenny’s paintings and other things she and the family had made. The trip there and setting up would take one day, then the show on the second day and on the third, they would pack up and return home. Their oldest child, named Jamie for his uncle, was old enough to help out, and the baby, Maggie, at ten months was still nursing so she had to come along as well. A rambunctious four year old, however, would not be much help at all, and therefore would be staying behind with his uncle.

  
“Jenny’s sure nervous about it, though she won’t admit it. We’ve never left him for this long.”

  
“Well, I understand that, but really, we’ll have a braw time together and I’ll make sure he’s well cared for.”

  
Ian put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

  
“I know ye will, brother.”

  
After saying goodbye to everyone, Jamie left to go on his mission. He already had his other presents bought, but was having hell trying to find the Robotic Dino-Rawr thing that Wee Ian wanted. He wasn’t about to give up though.

-CLAIRE-

She hadn’t even planned on going to the store, but then remembered that she was completely out of toilet paper at home, so a trip was necessary. Propping the hand held basket in the crook of her elbow, she roamed the aisles trying to remember if there was anything else she needed. A little known fact about Claire was that she loved to collect nail polish, of all different colors.

Much of her time was spent taking care of others, but occasionally when she had time to herself, she loved to sit down and brush bright reds or playful pinks onto her toes.

  
A man and his son strolled behind her on the aisle and she caught per of their conversation.

“Daddy! Can we go look at the toys?! Please?!?”  
“Not today son, we’ve got to get a couple things for your mam and head home.”

  
A little pang of sadness struck her as she remembered her conversation with Mary earlier. She headed towards the toy aisle, thinking she might as well look while she was there.

She strolled down a whole aisle of Legos, then the stuffed animals and princess dress up accessories. Where was she supposed to be looking anyway?! Finally, she found an aisle with some blue, green and orange plastic toys that looked promising. Maybe a Robotic Dino-Rawr would be amongst these items.

The blank space on the shelf where the tag indicated it should be confirmed that it was indeed, out of stock.  
“Damn it” she thought, but continued down the aisle. There were so many fascinating toys she’d never paid attention to before. Surely she could find a toy that Jacob liked.

Suddenly, she saw something that caught her eye. A blue dinosaur with orange stripes and black shiny claws sat upon the highest shelf. Was this the one Jacob wanted so badly? She really needed a closer look.

Flexing upon her tiptoes, she reached her fingertips as far as they could go, but couldn’t grasp it. She paused and then walked a couple of steps to the end of the aisle, looking around the corner for a store employee near enough to help her. Could she find something to use as a temporary stool perhaps? Stepping back, she realized she was no longer alone in the aisle. A very tall, very well-built man had come up next to her. He reached up to grab the coveted dinosaur off the shelf easily. Claire was about to smile and thank the man. Surely he had noticed she had been trying to reach it herself not even ten seconds ago, and was helping her out. But the man looked her straight in the eye, gave her a polite smile and then turned to walk away.

  
“Wait!” she called. “What are you doing?”

  
The man stopped and stared at her.  
“Excuse me?” He replied.

  
“That dinosaur. I was trying to get it down myself. I need it.”

  
“Oh. Well, I actually need it myself. Been to three different stores trying to find this silly thing. Was so relieved when I saw it sittin’ up there.”

  
Claire wrinkled her brow and walked towards the man. She noticed his blue plaid shirt coordinated with a pair of the bluest eyes she’d ever seen. His red hair was almost shoulder length, a little shaggy and a few curls framed his face. She might have found him handsome if she wasn’t so annoyed by him at the moment.

  
“But I saw it first. I just couldn’t reach it!”

  
“I’m sorry, lass. I didna realize. But I need it for a very special lad of mine.”

  
“Well, I need it for a very special lad of MINE!” She almost shouted, quickly loosing her cool.

  
The man remained annoyingly stoic.  
“Surely you can still find another one somewhere else, if ye keep looking around.” He then turned around and walked away.

  
At first, she was dumbstruck, but then she decided to follow him, walking only a few paces behind. She wasn’t really sure what to do in this situation. He didn’t seem like he was going to give it up, and judging from the size of his arms, she certainly wouldn’t be able to pry it from him, even if she were so bold as to try.

  
She followed him right up to the checkout lane and stood behind him shooting daggers with her eyes into the back of his head. He shrugged his shoulders, as if his shirt was too tight and fidgeted with his wallet. He ran one of his hands through his hair as he waited for his card to process. She couldn’t believe this was happening. Whatever happened to chivalry?!

  
The cashier handed the man his receipt. He turned to look at her one last time. The look on his face was a little guilty, but also with a twinge of amusement.  
“Good luck. Have a nice night.” He said as he picked up the bag with his (her!) dinosaur and left.

She stood speechless for a moment, lost in her own thoughts, but then came back to herself. Silently fuming, she put her items on the belt and hoped to never run into him again.

Two nights later, Claire walked into the hospital, ready to take on a new 12 hr shift.

  
“Good morning, sunshine.” Geillis greeted, happy to see her friend because it meant that she could now go home.

  
“Hey there, moonbeam. How did it go last night?” Claire replied, using their designated day shift/night shift nicknames.

  
“Och, just fine. Glenna’s still here, but she should be discharged soon. She’s getting cranky from having to sit still, but I told her knee replacements are no joke and she better get used to taking it easy. Oh, and a little boy came through the ER last night with appendicitis. We’ve got him on antibiotics through an IV, and his surgery is scheduled for 8:30 this morning. He seems to be in good spirits now that we’ve got the pain managed, but his poor uncle is stressin’ something fierce.”

  
“Awww, poor thing” Claire empathizes. “Is the uncle his guardian?”

  
“No, just staying with him for a few days while his parents are out of town.” Geillis said, while trying to stifle a yawn.

  
“Sounds good, you can go now and get some rest!” Claire said and then gave her friend a small hug before she left. Stepping in front of the first room on her rounds, she pulled out the chart and started reading it as she opened the door to go in. She opened her mouth to greet her patient, but when she looked up the first thing she noticed were a pair of brilliant blue eyes looking straight back at her.

  
A small gasp escaped her throat as she realized in a split second that they were the same eyes she had seen recently.  
Her brow furrows and without thinking she blurts “It’s you!”

The man stares back at her with his pupils wide, but doesn’t speak. Remembering herself, she shakes her head slightly.

  
“I’m so sorry, that was rude. Hello, I’m Claire and I’ll be your nurse today.” She extends her hand and he takes it and gives a firm shake.

  
“Hello. My name is Jamie.”

  
While he does look similar, gone is the stubborn arrogance and bold confidence he exhibited the other night when she first met him. Now, the ends of his hair are sticking up wildly, and there are dark circles under his eyes. He nervously fidgets two fingers of his right hand against his thigh as he stands there in front of her.

  
“And you must be Ian,” she glides over to the boy’s bedside with a smile.

  
“Aye,” the small boy says nervously.  
She gave him a tender look.  
“I’m sorry that silly little appendix of yours started to cause trouble, but we’ll take good care of you here.”  
Ian gives her a thorough once-over before his lips curl up in a small, tentative smile. Claire goes about checking his IV and such, all while making small talk with her young patient.

  
“Are you excited for Christmas?” she asks.

  
“Oh, aye!” Ian exclaims. “Da and Uncle Jamie cut down a tree for us to put inside our house!”

  
“How wonderful. Did you help decorate it?”

  
“Yeah! Uncle Jamie put me up on his shoulders so I could put the star on top!”

  
Looking back at the man himself, she says, “What a nice uncle you have.” She notices that the tips of his ears are red and he does that shoulder shrugging thing again, same as he did the other night when she stood behind him in the checkout lane.

  
“Do you have any questions about the procedure?” She asks.

  
“Aye. How long will it take? And how long does he need to be here afterwards?”

  
“The surgery will take about an hour, then afterwards we will keep him here another day or so to monitor how he’s doing.”

  
Jamie nods his head, trying to put on a brave face for his wee nephew.  
Just as Claire is about to leave his room, she notices the boys lip quivering.

  
“Oh, Ian. Are you alright? Feeling pain?” she questions.

  
He shakes his head, but lets out a small sob. Claire perches on his bed and strokes the hair on his forehead, shushing him gently.

  
“I know it can be scary, but Dr. Joe will do his best to fix you up and you should be back to playing in no time.”

  
“I want my mam!” Ian whimpered.

  
“I’m sure you do, sweetie. Is she on her way?” She looked at Jamie with that last question.

  
“I only got a hold of her and told her what’s happening. She’s several hours away, but she’s trying to make her way back.”

  
Claire felt nothing but sympathy for the two of them and after reassuring Ian some more, she finally left the room to see her other patients. By the time she came back around, Ian had been taken to surgery, leaving his uncle to wait alone.

  
Jamie stood with his back to the door, both hands braced on the windowsill, and his head hung low.  
“You doing okay in here?” Claire said.  
Jamie jumped a bit and stood up straight, but continued looking outside.

  
“I’m fine,” he said in a gravelly voice. She noticed that he tried to discreetly wipe tears from his face, before turning around to look at her. The expression on his face and look in his eyes made a lump swell up in her throat. She searched for words that could be of some comfort while the two of them continued to stare at each other.

Usually she was always cool as a cucumber in these situations, but something about this man she barely knew made her emotions fire on all cylinders.

  
“He’s verra special to me,” Jamie finally spoke up.

  
Claire smiled and nodded. “He’s lucky to have you. Uncles can be very special people. I know because my uncle raised me.”

“Is that so?” Jamie said with raised eyebrows.

  
“Yeah. I learned a lot from him.”

  
“I bet he is proud of you becoming a nurse.”

  
Claire smiled and shrugged her shoulders. “He is.”

  
Then, silence. Both of them just stood there for a few moments, not sure what else there was to say, but not wanting the moment to end.

  
“Anyway, try to get a little rest while you can, okay?” Claire said.  
Jamie took a deep breath, rolled his shoulders and said “Thank ye for what you did earlier, to help him stay calm.”

  
“My pleasure. Let me know if I can get you anything while you wait.”

  
The rest of the day passed routinely. She checked in on Ian after his surgery, which went smoothly, much to Jamie’s obvious relief. She made sure Ian was as comfortable as could be and chatted with Jamie a bit more. At one point later in the afternoon, she found both nephew and uncle dozing. Jamie looked a little ridiculous being such a large man scrunched up in the chair beside the bed, but he must have truly been exhausted after such an ordeal.

  
Around 7pm, Mary came in to start the night shift. They exchanged some small talk about Claire’s day, then about Jacob and how he was going to be a tree in the upcoming Christmas play at school.  
“You should see him trying to stand there still as a tree and not wiggle.” Mary laughed, but then grew quiet. “Alex would have loved it.”

  
Claire knew Mary had come a long way in the grieving process and was doing well. However, she was also reminded by her friends words that the enormity of the loss still overwhelmed them at times, especially now with the holidays approaching. Instead of saying anything, Claire just pulled Mary in for a hug.

  
Suddenly, a woman came rushing down the hall.  
“Where’s my boy? His name is Ian.” she asked frantically as she made her way to the nurses station. “I’m his mam, Jenny Murray.”

  
“Oh yes,” Claire said. “I’ll take you to his room.”

  
The boy excitedly greeted his mother, feeling good after his short post surgery nap. Jamie also looked better, at least more calm, as his sister gave him a big hug before rushing to her son.

  
“Thank ye brother for all ye did.” Jenny said.

  
“Of course. I told ye I’d take care of him.” Jamie said. “Also, Claire here has been wonderful. She’s taken great care of Ian.”

  
Claire smiled and blushed. “Just doing my job.” she said as she tucked a loose curl behind her ear. Jenny smiled too, but didn’t say anything. Instead she was looking at her brother, who for some reason seemed to be blushing slightly as well.

  
“Well, thank ye verra much Claire.” Jenny said, with a small smirk. “I’m sure you’re starving, brother, after being here all day. But I’m here now, so ye can go on and get yourself something to eat.”

  
“Aye, alright.” Jamie conceded willingly.  
He patted Ian’s shoulder and then followed Claire into the hallway.

  
“Know of any decent places around here to grab a bite?” he asked.

  
“Oh yes, there’s a great cafe just about a block from here. Let me grab my stuff, and I’ll walk you out and point you in the right direction. My shift just ended.”  
Jamie nodded and said “Okay, thank ye.”

They walked out of the hospital together, each of them pulling their coats a little tighter to their necks as the cold winter wind blew by.

  
“It’s called Rupert’s Diner and it’s just down that block. Can’t miss it.” she said as she pointed the way. Jamie gave her a small half-smile and thanked her again.

  
“No problem. Have a nice night,” she smiled back at him, making no motion to leave despite the chill.

  
“If ye don’t have any plans, might ye want to join me?” Jamie asked.

  
Claire gave him a small smile and pretended to think about it. “Well, I am hungry…”

  
She gazed at this man trying to figure him out. The first time she met him, she thought he was an utter arse, albeit a handsome arse. Today, however, she saw was a man who had a tender sweet side and was fiercely protective of those he loved. She decided then that she wouldn’t mind getting to know him a bit better.

  
“Okay. If you don’t mind.” She agreed.

  
“Not at all.” Jamie replied, and they both started walking towards the cafe.

  
“They also have really good desserts. Do you like pie?” Claire wondered.

  
“Aye, I like pie.” He said.

  
Her unrestrained laughter vibrated through the cold, crisp air. Jamie looked at her with a smile on his face, but also with his forehead creased in confusion.

  
“Sorry,” she said through a wide smile. “But that rhymed.”  
Jamie thought back to what he had said again and chuckled himself.

  
They entered the diner and found a table near the back. A waitress came by and they placed their orders. Upon Claire’s recommendation, they both ordered the Monte Cristo sandwich and sweet tea.

  
“I’m sure Ian will be back on his feet in no time. Kids bounce back quickly.”  
“That’s good to know. This was the first time they left him with me overnight. I would’ve never forgiven myself if something had happened to him.” Jamie confessed.

  
“It wasn’t your fault. You didn’t do anything wrong; these things just happen sometimes.” Claire explained.

  
He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and sighed. “I know,” he said. “Hopefully he will be better in time for his big performance at school. We were practicing last night before he started complaining of his tummy pains.”

  
“Oh really? My best friend’s son is in a play at school too. Apparently he plays a tree though, so no lines.”

  
“Well, he just has the one. He’s playing a snowman that says “Hey, don’t eat my nose!”

  
They were both laughing with each other as the waitress came and placed their food and drinks in front of them. As they ate, Jamie told Claire about his family, and Claire reciprocated, though her story was much shorter than his.

  
“My uncle is off traveling to different archeological sites for research. He sacrificed his freedom to stay and raise me after my parents died when I was seven, so I’m glad he’s finally getting to live out his dream now.”

  
“Sorry to hear about your parents.” He said.  
“Thanks. It’s gotten easier over time to think about them, but the pain never really goes away. You’re lucky to have such a big family who all love one another. That’s what’s really important, especially around the holidays.”

  
Jamie nodded, “Aye, I ken I am.” They had a few moments of comfortable silence while they kept eating.

  
“Who do you spend the holidays with then, if your uncle is away?”

  
“Oh, I have some close friends from the hospital that I usually spend time with. Although, it won’t be the same this year.” Claire said quietly, and then sighed.

  
“Why no’?” Jamie asked.

  
“Well…” she hesitated to get into such personal matters, but something about how he was looking at her made her feel… safe. Like she could tell him anything. 

She creased her brow before continuing, confused by her own feelings.  
“My best friend, Mary, her husband died a few months back. She’s the mom of the little boy I mentioned earlier. So, it’s their first Christmas without him.”

  
“I’m sorry to hear it. That’s terrible,” Jamie said sympathetically.

  
“Yeah it is, but we are going to try to make the holidays as special for him as we can.” she said softly. “He’s such a sweet boy. Says he’s man of the house now.”

  
Jamie chuckled slightly and asked “How old is he?”

  
“He’s four, almost five. Same age as Ian. Into trains and dinosaurs and all that.”

  
The waitress came by to clear their plates and asked if they wanted dessert.  
Claire, feeling suddenly very tired and emotional, declined. 

  
“I better go. Need to get a little sleep before I have to go back in tomorrow.” she said, putting down money to cover her part of the meal.

Jamie stood when she did.  
“Alright. Well, thank ye for your company.”

  
Claire wished him a good night, put on her coat and walked out the door.  
She didn’t notice how Jamie sat back down, and watched her walk away until she disappeared. He sat there in the booth for several more minutes lost in his own thoughts, then finally he put his own coat on and headed back to the hospital.

Five days later, on yet another cold rainy morning, Claire arrived at work, where she tucked her stuff away and threw her curls up in a bun on top of her head.

  
“There ye are! I’ve been waiting for you to get here for hours!” Geillis exclaimed.  
“What? Why?” Claire asked.

  
“This big box came for you and I’m dying to see what is is!”

  
Claire gave her friend an exasperated look, but laughed and said “What makes you think I’d tell you anyway.”

  
“Aye, you would because I’d annoy you to death otherwise.”

  
“Well, that’s a fact if I’ve ever heard one” Claire snorted. “Lamb said he was sending me something but I don’t know why he would send it to the hospital.”

  
“That’s verra interesting indeed,” Geillis quipped. “Now put me out of my misery and open it.”

  
Claire grabbed the scissors, cut the top of the box open and peered inside. She pulled out a rather large item and unwrapped it from the tissue paper. 

Both Geillis and Claire gasp as they realize what it is.

  
“I thought those were sold out everywhere!” Geillis says, looking down at the Robotic Dino-Rawr new in its box.

  
“It is,” Claire replies softly as she picks up a card that was also in the box.

  
“Why would your uncle send that to you?”

  
“It’s not from Lamb.” Claire says quietly. She goes to open the note, but then glances at Geillis.

  
“Do you mind if I read this alone?” Claire asks.

  
“Sure, girl. I’ll stay a few extra minutes. You go ahead.”

  
Finding a private spot, she opens the note and begins to read.

“Claire,  
This was meant for you and your special lad. I spent some time thinking after we parted ways the other night, and I’m ashamed of how I acted when we met the first time.  
I realized this season isn’t so much about what we buy or how much we spend, but more to do with the memories we make and the love we show to those closest to us.  
From the brief interactions we’ve had together, I can see what a selfless, caring person you are in all aspects of your life and I’m following your lead. I hope this will bring happiness to both the lad and to you, as well.

Merry Christmas,  
Jamie”

Tears formed in her eyes as she re-read the note again and again. A couple slipped down her face, and she brushed them away quickly. She forced herself to go back to her work, but found that she couldn’t keep Jamie from her thoughts for long. As a result, the people around her noticed how she seemed to glow.

  
“You’re all lit up like a Christmas light!” said Dr. Abernathy.

  
She smiled softly and said “Must be Christmas spirit in the air.”

-JAMIE-

“That’s a good lass. Easy now.” Jamie whispered to the mare he was checking out. She was expecting her first colt sometime during spring and since she was one of Jamie’s favorites, he checked on her often. He held out an apple slice for her and she grabbed it with her mouth quickly.

  
“How is she doing?” Ian Sr. asked as he came around the fence.

  
“She’s bonny,” Jamie responded.

  
“Good to hear. And how are you?”

  
Jamie stopped what he was doing and looked at Ian suspiciously.

  
“I’m just fine. Why do you ask?”

  
“No reason really. Just seems like you’ve got a lot on your mind lately. You’ve been quiet the last few days.”

  
Jamie shrugged and resumed cleaning up around the stall.

  
“I’m hoping to get that new addition to the stables finished before spring.” Jamie said, hoping that would distract his brother in law from any further scrutiny.

Truth be told, he couldn’t seem to get a certain brown curly haired nurse out of his head. He felt like such a clot-heid after their talk at the diner, when he finally realized the boy she was talking about who had lost his father was the same boy she was trying to buy the dinosaur toy for the first night they met.  
He had instantly been taken with her, respecting her fiery attitude; that she was ready to put up a fight for what she wanted.

But damn him for having a fierce stubborn streak within himself as well.

  
Then, somehow, he ended up in the same place as her again. That time, he had been a flustered, worried mess, but she was in her element. He saw her passion for her job, her tenderness towards his nephew, the lively way she chatted with him as they talked at the diner. He wished he could stop thinking about her laugh as it echoed through the cold air when he had unknowingly said something funny.

Why did she have this effect on him? Had she received the box? What would she think of it? Would he see her again? Thoughts of her continue to consume him.

  
“Hey man, have you heard a word of what I just said?”

  
Jamie shook his head and apologized for spacing out. He determinedly paid more attention to what Ian was saying about building supplies and production schedules.

Then, Ian stopped mid-sentence and stared at something coming their way. Jamie turned around to see what Ian was looking at, and was fair gobsmacked when he saw the woman he’d just been thinking of walking towards him.

  
“Hi,” Claire greeted. “Sorry if I’m interrupting. They told me I would find you up here.”

  
Jamie cleared his throat and smiled at her.  
“Hi. You’re no’ interrupting anything.”

  
Ian looked at Claire and then back at Jamie, with a small smirk on his lips.  
“Good to see ya again, Nurse Beauchamp.” Ian Sr said.

  
“Likewise. How is the littlest Ian doing now?”

  
“Och, just fine. Recovering well. A little disappointed that he didn’t have a bigger scar to show to his friends.”

  
Claire laughed and looked back at Jamie, who hadn’t taken his eyes off of her. She had indeed gotten the box he sent because she had it under her arm while she stood there.

  
“Well, I’m going to get back to the office. Goodbye for now.” Ian said.

  
Claire bid him goodbye, and sat the box down on the ground. Jamie smiled and said “I was wondering if ye had gotten that.”

“I did,” she said. “But as much as I appreciate your kind gesture, I can’t accept it. I know you bought it for Ian and I don’t want to take it away from him.”

  
“No, lass. I meant what I wrote. Wee Ian will be fine. He’ll be surrounded by all his loved ones and he’ll get plenty of other things. I would rather your lad have it more. Please take it.”

  
“Well, at least, let me pay you for it.” Claire countered.

  
“There’s no need. I’m happy to contribute to the moment his face will light up when he sees it.”

  
“Well, I know I appreciate it so much, and so will Mary and Jacob.”

  
They stood facing one another, twin smiles on their lips.

  
Feeling bold, Jamie said, “There is one thing ye could do for me though, if ye wouldna mind.”

  
“What’s that?” Claire asked curiously.

  
“Maybe we could go to dinner again?”

  
Claire moved closer towards him, noticing how brilliant his red-gold hair appeared to be in the bright daylight.

  
“Yes,” she said. “I’d love to.”

ONE YEAR LATER…

They had their first official date one December night, while snow flurries swirled through the air. It was followed by another date, then another. On Hogmanay, they kissed at midnight in the hallway of Lallybroch while a fiddle played close by.

By Valentines Day, it was clear to them (and everyone that was around them) that they had fallen hopelessly in love. It was the most powerful thing Claire had ever felt. Sweet goodnight kisses had eventually given way to passionate nights together, waking up in each other’s arms. They told each other stories from their childhood and shared their hopes and dreams for the future.

  
One spring day in June, he took her for a picnic at sunset and ended up on one knee, asking her to spend the rest of her life with him. They lay together long into the night, on a quilt in the heather, with fireflies being the only witness to the love they shared.

In August, surrounded by family and close friends, Claire’s eyes glistened with tears as Lamb walked her down the aisle, towards her handsome groom.

She wore a simple white lace dress and had daisies in her hair. It had been cloudy that morning, but the sun came out just an hour before the ceremony was to start that afternoon. 

Jamie believed that Claire had summoned it forth, to brighten their special day, just as she had brightened up his life.

They bought a house together, hung art that Jenny made for them, argued about which way the toilet paper was supposed to go on the holder, and indulged in each other’s movie choices.

One December night, they found themselves in the same place where they had met a year ago; Christmas shopping for their family and friends. There was a new “it” toy, of course, but this time they were looking for it together.

  
“Darling, can you please go to the price scanner on the next aisle and see if this is on sale or not?”

“Anything for you, mo chride.” He said cheekily and pressed a kiss into his new wife’s forehead. “Be right back,” he responded as he took the toy and disappeared around the corner.

Claire could barely contain her smile as she quickly pulled a small box out of her purse, stood on her tip toes and placed it up on the highest shelf. It was a lot easier putting something up there versus trying to get something down, she thought.

  
Jamie came back to her telling her the price of the toy she had picked out for little Maggie.

  
She thanked him and then said “Hey, there’s something on the top shelf I can’t reach. Will you get it down since you’re so tall?”

  
He smirked at her, remembering their first encounter, and reached to grabbed the box. It was small and white with a tiny red bow on top and a tag that said “To Jamie”. It weighed next to nothing.

  
“What’s this?” He said, curious as to what she was up to.

  
“Open it and see” she responded.

  
He lifted the top of the box and saw what was inside. He stared at it for several seconds, before finally lifting his eyes to hers.

She was beaming and barely holding back tears. Nestled in the box was a black and white sonogram picture.

  
“Is this what I think it is?” he whispered.  
She bit her bottom lip and nodded.

  
“We’re going to have a bairn?” he choked out, feeling his own eyes start to water.

She nodded again, as he hugged her tight to his chest, one hand going to her hair, the other wrapping around her waist, still holding tightly to the box and photo in his hand.

It may have been odd to anyone else looking, but it was a quiet Tuesday night and no one seemed to notice them as they stood there in the middle of the aisle, clinging to each other.

Finally, she pulled back and said “I know it’s crazy to tell you here, but this is where it all began.”

  
He chuckled and said “I’ll always be grateful to that dinosaur toy for being here that night.”

  
She ran her hand through his hair and said “Yes, but I was rather put out with you that night. I think we really should be more thankful to Ian’s appendix for helping us meet again.”

  
“Aye,” he laughed and hugged her close again.

  
“I know you’re going to be the most wonderful father.” she whispered in his ear.

Eventually, they made their way to the front and checked out with their items. Hand in hand, they left the store to head back home.

While they had purchased several gifts, the most important one was tucked into Jamie’s shirt pocket. It was a gift from her to him and from him to her.

A gift of many precious memories yet to come.


End file.
